bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Lethal Cannon Bonnie
Lethal Cannon Bonnie Skill 'Lucky Rabbit's Foot (Huge boost to BB gauge fill rate & reduction in BB gauge required for BB) 'Burst Lappin Trigger (7 combo Fire, Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies & good chance of inflicting a random status; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) 'Brave Burst '''Steampunk Rabbit Flare (10 combo Fire, Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies, great chance of inflicting a random status & adds Fire, Thunder and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) *''Steampunk Rabbit Flare hits 6 times instead of 10 About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Kaboom! There's Kanon, I mean... Bonnie! Ha! See what I did there? No? Okay then... Well, we're talking about Bonnie! She's one of the units imported from Puzzle Trooper, just like the Battle Maidens, Soul Bound Saga units, Nick, etc. She's got some interesting abilities to replicate Shida. That makes her useful in Frontier Hunter, right? Wait... Frontier Hunter Season 14 just ended? Dang... Just missed +5 by a hair... Oh well. Eriole will be mine someday... Bonnie! Blast your cannon! 3... 2... 1! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Awesome! Bonnie replicates the Ares' Excelsior Leader Skill, but even better. How? Let's do some math here. If we compare Bonnie's Leader Skill to Ares' Excelsior, we can see that Bonnie boosts BB fill rate by 40% and reduces BC cost by 10%. Let's say we have a unit with an SBB that costs 50 BC. Bonnie reduces that cost down to 45. Each BC collected is worth 1.4 BC. This means that it takes 32.14 BC to fill that unit's SBB gauge. Now, onto Ares' Excelsior, which boosts BB fill rate by 50%. This means that every BC collected is worth 1.5 BC. Using that same unit with the SBB that costs 50 BC, It takes 33.33 BC to fill that unit's SBB gauge. Now, we look at the two Leader Skills. Bonnie's Leader Skill is superior over Ares' Excelsior due to the BC cost being the lowest out of the two. It might be a very small difference, but the difference is a lot bigger the higher the BC cost. Also, it's important to note that this Leader Skill works very well with units that increase BB gauges. Since the BC costs are reduced under this Leader Skill, those effects will have a bigger effect on BB gauges compared to without the BC cost reduction. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Not bad. A 260% damage modifier with a 55% chance of inflicting random status ailments? Sure! With Bonnie's high Atk stat, Bonnie will be dealing pretty decent damage with this BB. Even better, it's a Fire, Thunder, and Dark attack, which means that this BB will never deal weak damage. Also, considering it has three elements, it has very good coverage for a great number of enemies out there. The 55% chance is a mediocre probability compared to other status inflicters like Nalmika, Tora, and Semira, but it's still usable. If you are up against bosses that are vulnerable to status ailments, Bonnie can certainly help as she can inflict any status ailment on her BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 A 450% damage modifier with a 55% chance of inflicting random status ailments and more buffs? Sure! Bonnie packs quite a punch with this SBB. Like her BB, her SBB is a Fire, Thunder, and Dark attack, which means that this SBB will never deal weak damage. On top of that, Bonnie adds Fire, Thunder, and Dark elements to attacks. This is great as units with multiple elemental buffs will never deal weak damage. This is also useful in Frontier Hunter as this will cause a significant increase in points thanks to the elemental weakness hits. Do note that when using Leaders that boost elemental weakness damage, like Maxwell, Mare, etc., elemental buffs do not contribute to the boost in damage. Like her BB, 55% is quite mediocre compared to other meta status inflicters, but still usable, especially against bosses that are vulnerable to certain status ailments. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Bonnie has a 15 BC Drop Check on her normal attack. This is quite small compared to other units and below average. You can fix this by using units with high Drop Checks. Bonnie's BB and SBB are pretty strong and especially with the fact that these never deal weak damage, KO-ing enemies shouldn't be much of a problem. As a leader, Bonnie is very useful as her Leader Skill is superior over Ares' Excelsior. This will definitely help get everyone's BB gauges filled and ready for the second turn. Stats Score: 8/10 Despite players' disappointment over the Easter units, Bonnie's stats are actually pretty good. Her HP and Def stats are around average, but her Atk is up there. Her Atk helps Bonnie deal a considerable amount of damage with her BB and SBB. Her Rec might be low, but it doesn't serve much of a problem, especially if you're using healers and HC buffers. In terms of typing, my type preference for Bonnie is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Bonnie can be used practically anywhere. Her Leader Skill helps drive the BB gauge momentum for the squad, especially with the fact that this Leader Skill is superior over Ares' Excelsior. Bonnie is also very useful in Frontier Hunter as she adds multiple elements with her SBB, allowing the player to earn a considerable amount of points thanks to elemental weakness hits. Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 Players seem to underestimate Bonnie a lot. I guess it's because they're too eager for 7* Soul Bound Saga units and Raaga's batch to be released? Who knows? With those two batches coming out, I'm excited nonethesless. Do you enjoy Easter? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Bonnie! How will you use that cannon to your advantage? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Eggsecutioner Carrol *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Rose Empress Tora *Felneus Category:Blog posts